Standing at the Edge of the Earth
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: Worship the slashy goodness. Zim's been missing for a long time and Dib's about given up hope -- song used: Standing at the Edge of the Earth - Blessid Union of Souls


Standing at the Edge of the Earth  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
Song: Standing at the Edge of the Earth - Blessid Union of Souls  
  
Author's Note: ^^ Fixed stuff... typos/format errors...  
  
He walked past the empty house, hands shoved deep into his trenchcoat pockets. The brown eyes, hidden behind the thin frames of his glasses, glancing longingly at the front door.  
  
For old times sake, he went to the front step. He pulled his hands out, touching the purple wood and leaning his head upon it. He shut his eyes in rememberance.  
  
"Zim..."  
  
-I knew this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back  
So why am I dying inside?-  
  
They'd had some fun times, even when it didn't seem like it. His attempts to turn Zim into the FBI had gradually turned to games he missed dearly.  
  
Zim had left so long ago in his space cruiser. He'd left without saying goodbye, or even cleaning up the traces of his Earthling life.  
  
-Are you searching for words you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions, but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye-  
  
Everyday, Dib had waited for him to return, to concoct a new plot to destroy man-kind, and then he'd save the earth again, without anyone knowing it. Everyday, he came closer to realize he was truely worried about Zim. After a few years, he gave up hope of Zim ever coming back.  
  
"You didn't keep your promise, Zim; you said you would stay until your mission was completed."  
  
-So, I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday-  
  
Even Gaz had noticed a loss of luster in her elder sibling. After Zim had gone, Dib had locked himself away in his own world. Many times Gaz had tried to rearouse his interests in the paranormal, but failed. She was forced to watch her brother slip farther and farther away from reality.  
  
Dib pulled away from the door, barely taking notice of the drops of rain that splattered upon his head and shoulders. He took a final glance at the house and slunk home in the darkening storm.  
  
-Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side  
And I know that this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens, know that I'll...-  
  
Gaz greeted Dib at the front door, explaining that their father would be home by 3 AM because of the taping of "Probing the Membrane of Science." Dib waved his hand in acknowledgment.  
  
"I'm going to bed, okay?" Dib commented, voice scratchy from lack of use.  
  
"Good night, Dib." Then Gaz walked back to the couch and picked up her green Game Slave 5.  
  
-I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back to me-  
  
Dib stripped himself to his undershirt and boxer shorts. He slipped under the sheets that had become his sanctuary. Only here was he safe from the shattering reality. At least he could dream Zim was safe at home, on Earth.  
  
"Home..."  
  
He took off his glasses, setting them on the night stand, and fell into his dream world.  
  
-I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
And I know this may be  
The very last time we see each other cry  
But whatever happens, know that I'll...-  
  
Next time he awoke, he could feel cold metal pressing against his bare back. In a dazed panic, he looked up and saw a green and purple blur.  
  
Two gloved hands replaced his glasses, "You'll need these."  
  
-I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back again-  
  
The blur formed a familiar shape. Tall as Dib himself, with a well-built body -- for an Irken.  
  
"Zim!"  
  
-I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
Waiting for someday  
Believing in someday  
Praying for someday  
I'll be longing for someday  
Clinging to someday  
Cherishing someday-  
  
"Just wanted to let you know I'm back, Dib," Zim said with a smirk.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"None of your business, human stinkbeast." The name seemed to be more affectionate now.  
  
Dib smiled back, "You won't get past me."  
  
"We'll see." Zim thought for a moment, then added, "Thanks for waiting."  
  
With a gentle trace of a kiss upon his lips, Dib was teleported back to his own bedroom, with the image of Zim still fresh in his mind.  
  
-I'll be thinking of someday  
Dreaming of someday  
Wishing for someday  
I'll be living for someday  
Counting on someday  
Knowing that one day...  
I'll see you...- 


End file.
